Peaceful Pier
Peaceful Pier is the tenth level of Donkey Kong Country Returns, as well as the third level of the Beach (Donkey Kong Country Returns). This level is the first level to feature the Rocket Barrel. Throughout the entire level, the Kongs (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) have to ride the Rocket Barrel over the water and coral reefs. The level does not contain many obstacles, and the pathway for the Kongs is very wide and empty, with only many Bananas, K-O-N-G Letters, and Puzzle Pieces scattered throughout the air. However, a Snaggles appears and jumps out the water trying to eat the Kongs, and a ship run by two members of the Scurvy Crew shoot several bombs at the apes. Other than those hazards, the only enemies in this level, other than the Snaggles, is a single Tiki Torch that appears at the beginning of the level. In Time Attack mode, a time of 1:50:00 is needed to earn a gold medal, a time of 1:51:00 for a silver medal, and a time of 2:58:00 for a bronze medal. Overview ﻿ The level starts on the sandy beach. The Kongs will find a pier with a single Tiki Torch invading it. If the Kongs blow the Tiki Torch its flames go out. The Kongs can then jump on it to defeat it. The pier also has a DK Barrel on it on the other side, since there is a gap in between it. After breaking the Barrel, the Kongs find the pier broken with a Barrel Cannon. The apes must get in the Barrel Cannon and fire themselves to a part of the broken pier, then get in another Barrel Cannon, which aims at the Rocket Barrel floating in the air, and fire themselves there. Once the heroes are in it, they must activate it to ride it and and navigate throughout the rest of level over the vast ocean. At the beginning, there is an Extra Life Balloon and many Bananas and Banana Bunches scattered throughout the air that can be picked up. After taking a chain of Bananas, the letter K of the K-O-N-G Letters is found and another set of Bananas follow. The apes must be careful not to come too close to the ocean water, for not only will they die, but a hungry Snaggles swims near them and eventually jumps up and tries to bite the Rocket Barrel and destroy it. Following the third chain of Bananas and Banana Bunches, the primates find the letter O at the way end of it, while the Snaggles jumps again and tries to bite the Rocket Barrel as the Kongs collect the letter. After this, the Snaggle ends its pursuit and the Kongs can collect some Bananas and a Banana Coin. The ride continues passing next to a pirate ship led by two members of the Scurvy Crew. The members see the Kongs and chase them to attack. Over a small island, the Tutorial Pig holds the level's only checkpoint, so that the apes can keep going just starting at that spot (if they die, of course). In the second part of the level, the Scurvy Crew's ship is the main obstacle that the heroes must face in order to complete the level. During the chase, the ship nears the Kongs and the Scurvy Crew shoots a few bombs into the air, in hopes of the Kongs running into a bomb explosion and destroying the Rocket Barrel (when a bomb is fired, it explodes leaving the blasts remaining, which destroys the Rocket Barrel if they come in contact with it. The first bomb fired explodes in the middle of the scene; the apes just have to avoid it. The second bomb fired explodes at a greater height, while the third bomb explodes at a lower height. Just in that moment, the cannons begin to shoot more bombs: one at a greater height, and the other at a lower height. After this, the cannon shoots two more bombs that explode at the same time, one in the upper part and one in the lower part. To avoid this, the Kongs must go in the middle (go between them). The ship then stops attacking to swerve around a series of rocks over the water. Now the apes can have some time to collect a chain of Bananas and Banana Bunches, as well as picking up the letter N before the ship nears them again. The ship nears the Kongs after this, and shoots more bombs as well. The ship first fires a row of bombs in the upper part of the screen, then a row of bombs in the lower part of the screen. Then, the ship fires three bombs in the upper part and two bombs at the lower part (the Kongs must go in the middle to dodge this). Annoyed and frustrated the Scurvy Crew tries to defeat the Kongs with the last blow using the biggest cannon of the vessel. The Kongs must now avoid to be the target of the cannon, as it aims first with a cursor that appears to be in the screen. The cannon then shoots the ship's anchor to the targeted zone. If the primates avoid the attack successfully, the ship keeps going forward, but the crew doesn't realize they dropped the ship's anchor, which is connected to the ship by a cable. The pirate ship is then brought to a halt, and according to the next level, crashes into a pier. The apes now can take the last set of Bananas and Banana Bunches, as well as the letter G at the end of the trail before arriving at to their destiny. The rocket then stops working and falls in another part of the beach, ending the ride with the Slot Machine Barrel and Auto-Fire Barrel, which is under the ground and can only be reached if the apes pound the ground above it, right after it crashes. Hitting the Slot Machine Barrel ends and completes the level. Secrets ﻿ K-O-N-G Letters *K: The letter K is found immediately after the first Puzzle Piece (see below) and second line of Bananas. *O: As the primates fly over the Snaggle's first attack, they move along a line of Bananas. At the end of this line is the letter O. *N: After the primates escape from the Scurvy Crews first set of bombs before their ship nears them again, they come up to a line of Bananas and the letter N. *G: Soon after the pirate ship is destroyed at the end of our level, the heroes can find a line of Bananas and the letter G. Puzzle Pieces # At the beginning of the level, the apes can find dandelions growing on the beach. If they blow on them, a Puzzle Piece is revealed. #If the primates grab all of the second line of Bananas and Banana Bunches in the level, the second Puzzle Piece appears at the end of the line. #When the Scurvy Crew fires the first row of bombs at the upper part of the screen, the apes can ride straight up at the end of the row of blasts to grab the third Puzzle Piece. #Immediately after the heroes collect the third Puzzle Piece, they can find the fourth right after the blast remains of the second (lower) row of bombs fired by the Scurvy Crew. #If the Kongs ignore the Slot Machine Barrel at the end of the level, they can find a spot on the ground that can be pounded on to reach an area underground. An Auto-Fire Barrel is here, and fires the Kongs into a Bonus Room, where they must use a moving Barrel Cannon going across the area and collect fifty-seven Bananas, two Banana Coins and an Extra Life Balloon within thirty seconds to make the fifth Puzzle Piece appear. The Kongs must then fire themselves to the Puzzle Piece to collect it. Gallery Peaceful Pier 10.png|The Rocket Barrel explodes on the floor with the Slot Machine Barrel above it. But how on earth did an Auto-Fire Barrel get placed beneath the floor?! Well, if the heroes went to the part of floor over the Auto-Fire Barrel and pound it, the part of floor flips, dropping them into the Barrel. Peaceful Pier 9.png|The ship comes to a halt after firing its anchor. The huge cannon the Scurvy Crew members pulled out has flown off the ship due to the large halt. Peaceful Pier 8.png|The apes dodge the cursor that appears when the Scurvy Crew members aim their anchor cannon at them. Peaceful Pier 7.png|The Kongs dodge five bombs that exploded in the upper area of the screen. Peaceful Pier 6.png|The heroes collect some Bananas and the letter N in a wavy shape while the Scurvy Crew move their ship closer in the background to dodge these rocks shown here. Peaceful Pier 5.png|The heroes prepare to move up to dodge a bomb that has just been fired from the cannon in the Scurvy Crew's ship. Peaceful Pier 4.png|The two Scurvy Crew members discover the apes (they jump when they see them) while they move forward on the Rocket Barrel. Shortly after this, the ship the crew members control will start to follow them and move closer to them. Peaceful Pier 3.png|The heroes try to collect some Bananas before they move up to dodge this Snaggles shown here that is about to jump out of the water. Peaceful Pier 2.png|The Kongs travel through a large group of Bananas. Peaceful Pier 1.png|The heroes jump over the gap in the broken pier. A DK Barrel and a Barrel Cannon can also be seen in the picture. Category:Levels in Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns